Global Legendary Television Champion of the World
The Global Legendary Television Championship of the World is a LARPing championship created by FARK Wrestling Community (fWc) member Captain Steroid for TNA / ROH Discussion Threads on FARK.com. Known as the GLTV Championship, for short, it has been nicknamed the "Pony Belt" for both Captain Steroid's propensity for posting pictures from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as well as former champion FirstNationalBastard's custom version of the "belt": a picture of the Universal Wrestling Federation Television Championship with the pony Rarity photoshopped on top. History The Global Lengendary Television Championship was originally called the David Arquette. Who ever posted a picture of David Arquette or some form of it became champion at the 150th post. Records of this were not kept but it gradually became to what it's known as today. The Global Legendary Television Championship of the World was created by fWc member Captain Steroid as an exclusive "title" for TNA Wrestling threads. An online LARPing championship, it was officially activated during the Discussion Thread for the Destination X pay-per-view on July 8, 2012. It is currently used for Wednesday night threads pertaining to WWE Network series NXT and the Cruiserweight Classic. On June 22, 2014, it was defended for the first time outside a TNA thread, in the Discussion Thread for the Ring of Honor "Best In The World" Pay-Per-View, under the rules that the title would be defended every 150 posts until the end of the show.. After initially retained by defending champion Natural316, it was later won in the evening, at the 300th post, by Captain Steroid, under these special conditions. Its first winner was FARKer tragicallyhip. The longest reigning is BATMANATEE , whose fourth reign lasted an unprecedented 84 consecutive days. Both he and Captain Steroid are tied for the most title reigns, at ten apiece. The current champion is markhwt. Championship Rules Originally, whoever posts the phrase "Shooting Star Staple Super Press" during a "Wrasslin' Wednesday" wrestling thread for the 150th wins the title. A miss, botch, or "time-limit draw" (defined as the thread not reaching 150 posts before the end of the program), and the champion retains the title until the next TNA thread. On November 24, 2015, the phrase "Shooting Star Staple Super Press" began being used on the 50th post. Like the coveted fWc Gredunza Championship, this phrase is also derived from pro wrestling legend Chris Jericho's 1998 promo during an episode of WCW Monday Nitro, in which he claimed to know 1,004 wrestling holds; 3 more than his rival at that time, Dean Malenko. It would seem everything awesome in the FARK Wrestling Community can, somehow, be traced back to Jericho... >.> Unification On Monday, July 28, 2014, it was announced that Spike TV was cancelling TNA Impact Wrestling. With TNA's future, and any future TNA threads, in doubt, defending champion/creator Captain Steroid made the decision to unify the Global Legendary Television Championship of the World with the Moss-Covered Three-Handled Family Gredunza Championship on the WWE RAW Discussion Thread later that evening. That evening, it was won by FARKer Flappyhead, officially making him the final Global Legendary Television Champion of the World. ... OR WAS HE?! Reinstatement On June 3, 2015, the Global Legendary Television Championship of the World was reinstated after TNA's Impact Wrestling was moved to Wednesday nights on Destination America, directly following Ring of Honor on the same network. In the first-ever "Wrasslin' Wednesday" thread for this block of televised pro wrestling, Captain Steroid ''' '''won the title for a record 8th reign under "Sudden Death" overtime. On August 31, 2015, ShiningWizard became the first person to win the championship in a WWE RAW discussion thread. Gallery of Global Legendary Television Champion of the World Belts Raritytv.jpg|The second version of the Global Legendary Television Championship belt, as held by ShiningWizard and FirstNationalBastard. It is commonly known as the "Rarity Belt" or "Pony Belt" GLTV2013rd.jpg|The third version of the title, crafted by Captain Steroid via a combination of MS Paint and rudimentary Photoshop skills. uwfangryrarity.jpg|An "angry" version of the Rarity belt, mostly used when someone realizes they're watching TNA Impact. uwfraritysad.jpg|A "sad" version of the Rarity belt. mostly used when one realizes they're watching TNA Impact. BATMANATEE_fWc_TV_Belt.jpg|BATMANATEE fWc GLTV Title Belt|link=User:BATMANATEE GLTV2016_zpspcctfxvm.jpg|The 2016 version of the title, designed by Captain Steroid. Category:Belts Larping Factions